The heretofore known massagers may be broadly classified as either wet or dry massagers depending on whether they have been designed to work in dry environments, such as the home or office, or wet ones, such as in the shower or bath. These wet or dry massagers typically included a vibratory motion imparter that was hand-held, strap-mounted or otherwise supported so as to enable contact with sore and tense muscles. The vibrations produced thereby tend to relax the sore and tense muscles in well-known manner and to impart an overall state of general relaxation.
The heretofore known massagers, however, generally have had their utility limited by being designed only for wet or dry environments, those designed for dry environments generally have been incapable of use in wet environments and those designed for wet environments generally have been poorly adapted for use in dry environments, which has required different massagers for different environments; have been generally inconvenient to use and costly to manufacture; and/or have had their relaxation effect only produced by vibrations alone.